webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
We Bare Bears Wiki:Chat Regulations
Chat Regulations This page contains the rules and guidelines of the We Bare Bears chat room. Please read and follow them carefully to avoid getting kicked/banned from the chatrooms. If you have any concerns, please discuss them on an administrator's message wall or create a forum post in on the Wiki discussion board. Latest revision as of July 18th, 2015. Inappropriate Behavior If you are unsure if what you are trying to discuss or link is inappropriate or not, send a PM to a moderator and ask them if it would be allowed. Do not harass, threaten, or fight with other users. '''Treat everyone with respect and do not purposefully offend others. If someone tells you that they are offended or feel uncomfortable, please stop. '''Please do not use foul language. The swears that are allowed when not directed at another user are: Hell, damn, ass, piss, and lmao(lmao means laughing my ass of). You may not use these minor swears over 3 times within 30 seconds. Acronyms that contain an un-allowed swear are treated as if the user has directly said this swear and are not allowed. Please do not link the following: Violent, sexual content/pornography, jump-scares, un-officially released yet canonical information about the show, or content that would generally be considered creepy and/or scary. Links that contain strong language and swearing may be posted if you give a warning that it contains strong language. Racially insensitive content is not allowed even with a warning. Please do not discuss the following: Sexual content/pornography, racially insensitive content, or offensive content. You may discuss religion, non-sexually creepy subjects, and politics unless someone asks you to stop. * Do not spam,' '''spammers will be automatically kicked ** Role play may be considered as spam as it alienates a part of the chat room. Please keep role playing to a minimum or to private messages. ** Chat room games may also be considered spam. If an admin or chat moderator wants you to stop your chat room game you must listen or you may be banned. ** Long lines of text, ASCII art, frequently posting links, and excessively posting song lyrics count as spam. *Do not use caps in over 6 words, if you continue after being warned you will be kicked/banned '''Do not mini-mod '(enforce the rules) unless there is no other staff member in the chat room who is tasked with enforcing the rules of the chat room. Giving people a gentle reminder of the rules is alright. Do not use a chat.css script to block someone with chat moderator status unless at least 3 administrators, bureaucrats, or wikia staff/volunteers allows it. Do not spread false information about the show, sensitive subjects, or other users. If you are found to be spreading false information you may be punished depending on the severity of the subject. Advertising, Safety and Spoilers Please note that when you join the chat room, the moderators are not responsible for stopping spoiled information about the show. You enter the chat room at your own risk. Do not give away too much of your personal information in main chat such as your address or full name. Do not post the personal information of others and do not request for personal information from others. Please respect that some people do not like spoilers; if you post spoilers after someone asks you to stop it will be treated as malicious intent towards that user. The only time spoilers are allowed is during the episode premiere and 30 minutes after the premiere. Any other spoiler discussions can be held in the "Episode Discussion" forum board. Do not link to or advertise other wikis or wiki chat rooms, unless it is the Fanon wiki. Do not constantly advertise to your personal content. Do not, under any circumstances, post LEAKED information about the show. You may only discuss information that has been officially released by the show's staff or the TV providers. Private Messaging PM or 'Private Messaging' someone is a more rule-free zone. However, people may be able to screen shot and report the following: * Violent and/or sexual threats. * Un-warned pornographic links: The user must first give a warning that the content in the link is sexual. Please note that users have the option to block private messages from specific users. Alternate Accounts * Using an alternate account (which isn't allowed in the first place) to bypass your banishment time is known as sockpuppeting. If you are discovered to be sockpuppeting, your account will be blocked indefinitely and the ban on your other account will be extended greatly. Chat Moderator Guidelines *'Every user is treated equally', if a chat moderator is found to be breaking the rules please provide evidence to an administrator. *Chat Moderators must give a warning before kicking a user from the chat room with the exception of spam, racist comments, jumpscare links, pornographic links, very violent and/or gory content *Communicate with other chat moderators and/or administrators; If there is a disagreement about a ban, this should be discussed in private message and not in main chat.